1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to image sensors and to methods for forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors are semiconductor devices for converting an optical image into an electrical signal. Generally, image sensors are classified into charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide-silicon (CMOS) image sensors. CCD image sensors have certain benefits over CMOS image sensors such as having higher photosensitivity and better noise characteristics in comparison to CMOS image sensors. However, CMOS image sensors also hold several key benefits over CCD image sensors in that for example, CMOS image sensors may be prepared by simple processes, are suitable for high integration, and exhibit low power consumption. CCD image sensors on the other hand exhibit high power consumption and are generally not suitable for high integration processes.
With the increasing demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices, studies are being conducted for improving the characteristics of CMOS image sensors. A pixel of a conventional CMOS image sensor includes photodiodes for receiving light and CMOS elements for controlling image signals from the photodiodes. In the photodiodes of the conventional CMOS image sensor, electron-hole pairs are generated based upon the wavelength and intensity of red, green, and blue lights impinging through a color filter. In addition, output signals vary with the amount of the electrons generated.
A conventional image sensor such as the above-described CMOS image sensor typically has a pixel region where a photoelectric transformation section is formed and also a peripheral circuit region for detecting signals from the pixel region. The peripheral circuit region is disposed to surround the pixel region. Moreover, an image sensor also includes multi-layer interconnections, interlayer dielectrics, and etch-stop layers. It is also noted that the greater the number of etch-stop layers that an image sensor has, the lower the transmittance of incident light will be for the image sensor. For the above reason, the intensity of light reaching the photodiode is lower than that of light impinging upon the highest layer. Thus, to enhance the photosensitivity of an image sensor, there is a need for a process which removes unnecessary interlayer dielectrics and etch-stop layers and which is also a relatively simple and cost effective process.